Opening crawl/Second Death Star
This is the opening crawl to Mac Grimborn and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Star Wars Episode IV: Return of the Jedi. film starts in black and words appear saying "A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away... Grimborn and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of... WARS IV (6), Return of the Jedi Skywalker has returned to his home planet of Tatooine in an attempt to rescue his friend Han Solo from the clutches of the vile gangster Jabba the Hutt. Little does Luke know that the GALACTIC EMPIRE has secretly begun construction on a new armored space station even more powerful than the first dreaded Death Star. When completed this ultimate weapon will spell certain doom for for the small band of Rebels struggling to restore freedom to the galaxy... see the second Death Star and an Imperial Star Destroyer flies into view then an Imperial Shuttle comes out, companied by two tie fighters. The shuttle flies to a bay and the shuttle captain makes contact with the Death Star. SHUTTLE CAPTAIN: Command station, this is ST 321. Code Clearance Blue. We're starting our approach. Deactivate the security shield. DEATH STAR CONTROLLER: (filtered VO) The security deflector shield will be deactivated when we have confirmation of your code transmission. Stand by... You are clear to proceed. SHUTTLE CAPTAIN: We're starting our approach. INTERIOR: DEATH STAR - CONTROL ROOM Operators move about among the control panels. A SHIELD OPERATOR hits switches beside a large screen, on which is a display of the Death Star, the moon Endor, and a bright web delineating the invisible deflector shield. A control officer rushes over to the shield operator. OFFICER: Inform the commander that Lord Vader's shuttle has arrived. OPERATOR: Yes, sir. The control officer moves to a view port and watches as the Imperial shuttle lands in the massive docking bay. A squad of Imperial stormtroopers moves into formation before the craft. INTERIOR: DEATH STAR - MAIN DOCKING BAY The DEATH STAR COMMANDER, MOFF JERJERROD, a tall, confident technocrat, strides through the assembled troops to the base of the shuttle ramp. The troops snap to attention; many are uneasy about the new arrival. But the Death Star commander stands arrogantly tall. The exit hatch of the shuttle opens with a WHOOSH, revealing only darkness. Then, heavy FOOTSTEPS AND MECHANICAL BREATHING. From this black void appears DARTH VADER, LORD OF THE SITH. Vader looks over the assemblage as he walks down the ramp. JERJERROD: Lord Vader, this is an unexpected pleasure. We're honored by your presence. VADER: You may dispense with the pleasantries, Commander. I'm here to put you back on schedule. The commander turns ashen and begins to shake. JERJERROD: I assure you, Lord Vader, my men are working as fast as they can. VADER: Perhaps I can find new ways to motivate them. JERJERROD: I tell you, this station will be operational as planned. VADER: The Emperor does not share your optimistic appraisal of the situation. JERJERROD: But he asks the impossible. I need more men. VADER: Then perhaps you can tell him when he arrives. JERJERROD: (aghast) The Emperor's coming here? VADER: That is correct, Commander. And he is most displeased with your apparent lack of progress. JERJERROD: We shall double our efforts. VADER: I hope so, Commander, for your sake. The Emperor is not as forgiving as I am. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Opening Scenes